1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module for mobile phone, and particularly to an antenna module for a mobile phone which avoids damage of a connecting interface and ensures stable reception of communication signals.
2. Related Art
With development of communication technology, mobile phones are used very popularly. According to statistics, the number of mobile phones throughout the world has approached 600 million owing to diverse innovations, for example regarding wideband, shapes and multi-function. Antenna modules are ordinarily utilized to receive and radiate electromagnetic waves ranged of various communication frequency bands, contributing to provide mobile phones with worldwide long-distance communication function. Therefore, antenna modules are very important for mobile phones.
A conventional antenna module at least includes an antenna, a feed-in terminal and a grounding terminal. An end of the feed-in terminal and an end of the grounding terminal respectively couple with a main board. Another end of the feed-in terminal couples with a feed-in portion of the antenna, while another end of the grounding terminal couples with a grounding portion of the antenna. Nowadays built-in antennas are mainly of two types: the first one is the stamped copper slice, and the second one is a copper foil made by lithography etching or printing. The first one is not easily to be attached to a curved surface of a shell, and thus gaps between the antenna and the shell tend to make communication signals unstable and produce noise in the case of vibration. The second one is well attached to the curved surface, but tends to be damaged because the connecting interface is comparatively thin. In addition, electrical connection between the feed-in portion and the grounding portion of the antenna and the feed-in terminal and the grounding terminal has the risk of being impacted by fretting, resulting in unstable communication signals and shorten lifespan.